Secrets
by musagirl15
Summary: Musa leaves after her senior and returns a year later. Major MxR and minor everyone else. COMPLETED.
1. Returning

It has been almost a year since she had been in these halls. She's dreamed about coming back ever since she left, telling them why she had to go or at least telling them goodbye. She hated her self soo much for leaving, but she had to. Now twenty-one years old she stands in the halls of Alfea walking to Ms. Faragonda's office.

When she was younger she only went there to get yelled at or hear bad news. Guess things never change, some things. She walked down the halls with her arms wrapped around her chest, it wasn't cold she was just afraid of how Ms. Faragonda is going to react when she sees her. She reached for the knob and opened the door. Ms. Faragonda looked the same, unlike herself who's changed a lot. Ms. Faragonda looked up from her desk full of papers to see who her guest was.

"Musa?" she whispered in horror

"Hey Ms. F." she smiled shyly

"Where have you been!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around Musa's even smaller figure

"That's why I'm here." She sighed as Ms. Faragonda let her go

"Ms. F, I don't want anyone to know I've been here, in fact I don't want anyone to know I'm alive." She sighed

"But why? The girls have been worried and Riven, oh Musa you have to!" she cried

"No Ms. Faragonda, I can't." she sighed as Ms. Faragonda looked at her former student.

Her hair was still royal blue, but it was no longer in pig tail. It was down and it went passed her shoulders. She wore a black tank top, dark blue jean jacket, dark blue jeans and black knee high boots. Her eyes were full of sorrowful and full of regret. She was much thinner than she was a year ago pretty thin than.

"Ms. F I came here to give you this." She sighed as she took out a big diamond ring from her pocket

"What is it?" she asked

"Riven gave it to me." She sighed

"Than **you** should give it back to **him**." She sighed not taking the ring from Musa's hand

"I told you Ms. F, I don't want them to know"

"Musa, I'm sorry I won't. He misses you, we all have." She sighed

"If you knew why I left you'd understand." She sighed turning her head

"Then tell us."

"What!" she yelled in surprised as she turned to the door to see her friends.

They looked exactly the same, except Stella from what she guesses is pregnant and Bloom who was holding a two month old baby in her arms.

"Girls." She whispered

"We've missed you soo much!" they cried as they hugged her

"I'm sorry…I have to go." She whispered not wanting to leave

"No, we won't let you leave again." Growled Stella

"Ya and I'm sure Riven"

"NO you can't, please girls don't tell him!" she begged

"Why not?" they demanded madly

"Because." She sighed

"Goodbye girls." She sighed walking out of Ms. Faragonda's office and getting in her winx form

As she flew away from Alfea for the second time she felt a little better at least this time she said goodbye to them. She couldn't stay here too long since they knew she was still alive they'll be looking for her and Riven defiantly will.

The girls sat on the stairs of Alfea, saddened by Musa leaving again without telling why. Then suddenly four leva bikes rode towards them. The riders got off and walked towards the girls.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" asked Sky looking down at Bloom

"Huh? Oh, where's Riven?" she asked looking around

"That's a strange question." Sighed Brandon as he sat by his wife Stella

"Ya, he's at the Lake where he always is around this time." Sighed Timmy sitting by Tecna and Layla

"Why do you ask?" sighed Helia

"Musa's alive." She sighed

"WHAT!" yelled the guys in pure shock

As he rode to the lake once again depressed because he missed her soo much. He loved coming here with her, but since her disappearance he only comes her because this was the last place he was with her before she disappeared. He slowed down and parked his bike, as he walked to the lake he heard someone.

"_Is that…crying?"_ he wondered as he listened

He walked a little faster than he froze.


	2. Fiancé?

He stood there staring at the woman crying by the lake. Even from behind he could tell she was beautiful, yet he felt like he knew her some how.

She sat there crying, she couldn't help it. Seeing her friend's faces and having to leave them again, it hurt. And she never saw Riven, but it was for the best he couldn't know she was alive.

He walked towards her to see if she was hurt.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly

"HUH!" she cried as she stood up and looked at them man behind her

Even though it has been almost a year since she's seen him she could never forget his face. His hair has gotten a little longer; he has it in a small pony tail. His muscles were bigger and clearly so were his abs. His cloths were pretty much the same. Before when she would look into his eyes she would see anger, compassion or bravery. But now she couldn't see anything.

"I have..." she cried turning around, but she was quickly seized by a strong hand on her arm

"Musa where have you been!" he growled his voice filled with anger and sorrow as he held her wrist

"Let me go!" she cried trying to get away

"No, not until you tell me why you left." He growled holding her tighter

"Riven let me go, NOW!" she screamed as he pulled her to his chest

"Why did you leave?" he whispered in her ear with a hurt voice

"You wouldn't under"

"Than make me." He growled holding her closer and tighter

"Riven, please don't make me." She cried clenching her eyes shut holding back her tears

"Musa, did you leave because I asked you to"

"NO!" she cried

"Then why?" he sighed as he turned his head

"Riven, please let me go it's for your own good." She sighed

"What's good for me is having **you **with me." He sighed as he looked down at her

"You don't get it!" she screamed as she pushed away from his chest

"Riven my life is messed up!" she cried as she looked at his hurt eyes

"Musa"

"No Riven it is, I'm sorry but if I tell you the stuff I've gone through and the people I've dealt with, you wouldn't want to be near me let alone love me." She cried as she turned her head away from him

"Try me." He smirked as he steeped towards her

He laid his hand on her shoulder and turned her head towards him

"Musa I'm sorry, but if you went through all this stuff, why didn't you go to the girls? Why didn't you come to me?" He sighed as he titled his head

"_You don't know how much I wanted to."_ She thought as she looked at his dark blue eyes

"Fine, whatever it is you went through it must have been hard." He sighed shaking his head

"I won't push you to tell me, just…don't leave." He sighed as he pulled her into a tight embrace

"_He's not going to let me go unless I agree."_ She thought sadly but with a little bit of happiness

"Okay, but you promise?" She smiled weakly

"Ya I promise, oh and this." He said rubbing her sides

"You're going to gain some weight." He smirked

"I just agreed to stay and you're already telling me what to do." She growled playfully

"Ya, you're still my fiancé." He smirked evilly as he looked at her once again from head to toe

"You still want to get married, right?" he asked shyly


	3. Things Change

"You still want to marry me?" she smiled really confused

"Why not, you're still beautiful." He smirked

She gets mad

"What, oh ya and I still love you." He smirked as he pulled her waist towards his and kissed her passionately

She didn't even try to push him away; she missed his voice, the way he touched her and most importantly the way he kissed her. She never wanted it to end, because when it did she would have to answer him.

"So?" he smirked as he looked at the women wrapped in his arms

"Ya." She whispered in his chest

"Huh?" he smiled

"Of course Riven." She smiled as she looked at him with tears in her eyes

"So where's the ring I gave you?" he asked glaring at her wedding finger

"Right here." She sighed as she shook her head taking out the beautiful huge light pink diamond ring from her pocket

"Good." He smiled taking it from her and putting it on her finger

"Riven, Musa was…!" cried Bloom as her and everyone froze as they saw Riven and Musa together holding hands

"Sweetie you're still here!" cried Flora

"Ya and I'll be staying." She sighed as she looked at her friends

"I knew Riven could get her to stay." Smirked Stella

"Ya, we're finally getting married." He smirked putting his right arm around her shoulders

"What do you mean finally?" asked Tecna confused

"I asked her to marry me almost a year ago here at the lake." He laughed shaking his head

"Musa is that"

"No, so can we just drop it." She growled as she folded her arms a crossed her chest

Riven gave all of them _just to do it_ look

"Okay." The girls sighed

"Hey Musa this is Summer." Smiled Bloom looking down at her baby

"She's beautiful, let me guess Sky's the father." She smirked looking down at Summer, who has a little bit of blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes

"Yep." He smirked proudly

"We've gotten Sparx back to its former self." Smiled Bloom

"That's awesome." She smiled happily

"I'm a little over eight months." Smiled Stella as she placed her hands on her big belly

"Ya and I tell her not to move around a lot, but does she listen to me?" sighed Brandon sarcastically

"Oh ya and Brandon's a knight and of course he's my husband, so he's also the king of Solaria." Smiled Stella

"That's great." Smiled Musa

"Helia and I got married about eight months ago." Smiled Flora

"Really?" smiled Musa

"Ya and it's great." Smiled Helia as he held her hand

"Timmy and I got married six months ago." Smiled Tecna as Timmy wrapped his arm around her waist

"That's great Tec, what about you Layla?" she smiled

"I'm still single and I'm loving it, no guy to tell me what to do." She smirked looking at her friends

"Hey!" the girls growled

"Are you two pregnant?" she smiled looking at Tecna and Flora

"No, not yet." They blushed

"Too bad." She smiled

"So when's the wedding?" asked Sky


	4. Phone Call

"Haven't decided yet." Shrugged Musa

"Well, you two have been engaged for over a year." Smiled Stella

"How about in two weeks?" she smirked

"But Stella isn't planning a wedding a lot of work?" smiled Musa

"Ya, but we call the lady I used for my wedding." She smiled taking out her cell

"_Oh great, I just came back here to give back Riven's ring and now I going to marry him." _She thought sadly

"_Josh is going to be worried when I don't come back." _She thought sadly shaking her head

"Okay, she'll do it." Smiled Stella hanging up her phone

"Great." Smiled Musa as Riven squeezed her waist lightly

"Lets go and tell everyone." Smiled Bloom

"Wait! Lets keep it between us, for now." She smiled stopping everyone

"Why?" asked everyone confused

"Well I just got back and I don't want my father to be the last to find out." She smiled as she just came up with it

"Oh sweetie, you can call him right now." Smiled Flora handing her phone

"I want to tell him in person." She smiled getting scared

"I can make a portal." Smiled Stella getting her ring off

"Thanks girls, but I just remembered he's on tour and I don't want to bother him." She sighed

"I'll call him." She smiled taking Flora's phone

"Hey Dad." She smiled

"Ya, its me." She sighed

"I'm going to be marring Riven in two weeks." She smiled quickly taking the phone away from her ear as he started to yell

"Excuse me." She sighed walking away

"Wow, he's mad." Sighed Stella

"Probably because she was gone for soo long." Sighed Layla

"Don't blame him." Sighed Riven

"Riven!" cried the girls

"What I don't, she leaves for almost a year and she won't say why." He shrugged shaking his head

"Ya, but she's your fiancée." Sighed the girls

"Your point?" he sighed looking at the direction Musa went in

"Never mind." They sighed shaking their heads

Not far from her friends Musa stood talking or arguing with her father

"Dad, I'm sorry." She sighed

"I didn't mean for them to find me." She sighed

"I just wanted to give him"

"Dad, I know I'm sorry." She sighed

"I don't care, I never wanted to leave!" She cried with tears in her eyes

"I know it was hard on you and I know it was for my own good, but I wish I could have told them why I left." She sighed whipping her tears away

"No, I'm not going to just leave, dad I'm marring him." She growled

"Tell Josh I'll come as soon as I can." She sighed as she hung up on him and started walking back to her friends

"Hey come on, let's go and tell Ms. F." she smiled kissing Riven on the cheek

"Okay with me." He smiled as they walked to his bike and got on

"Ready?" he smirked

"_No."_ she thought

"Ya, of course." She smiled


	5. Understanding

They rode back to Alfea and walked to Faragonda's office.

"Musa, I'm glad you decided to stay." Smiled Faragonda

"Ya, well I'm getting married." She smiled showing Ms. Faragonda her ring on her finger

"That's great, when's the wedding?" she smiled

"In two weeks." Smiled Stella

"Good I'm happy for you two." She smiled

"Thanks." Smiled Musa and Riven

While Riven and everyone were talking Musa snuck out of Ms. Faragonda's office and went up to the tower. She sat up on the ledge and leaned her head on the wall as she watched the sunset. She was soo busy watching the sunset she wasn't aware someone had come behind her. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist.

"Huh!" she cried almost falling off the ledge

"Whoa! Be careful, I don't want to have to clean you up." He laughed

"Thanks." She smiled as he helped her down off the ledge

"Did you actually think you could hide up here?" he smirked

"Why would I hide?" she asked confused

"So you wouldn't have to eat dinner." He smirked

"I said I'd eat and besides, what makes you think I don't eat?" she growled putting her fist on her hips

"Well I don't know, maybe because I can feel your bones." Smirked as he rubbed her sides

"I work out a lot." She sighed

"Whatever, now come on." He sighed grabbing her hand and dragging her to the dining hall

As they walked in Stella walked to them pretty mad

"What's wrong?" asked Musa

"He says he knows you!" growled Stella pointing to a tall muscular man in the middle of the room

"_OH MAN! I didn't want him to find out like this!"_ thought Musa

"Musa who is he?" growled Riven sizing the guy up

The guy turned around, he has very short blond hair, blue eyes and he looked to be 26 years old.

"Musa, good." He smiled as he walked to her carrying something in a light pink blanket

"Who are you!" growled Riven getting in front of Musa

"Riven, huh?" he smirked looking at Musa as she put her head down

"I asked you a question!" he growled as he reached for the guy's neck

"Riven stop!" cried Musa getting in front of them

"What!" growled Riven clenching his fist

"Josh, what are you doing here?" she growled glaring at him

"She needs you." He sighed handing Musa the thing he was carrying

Musa moved the blanket a little to reveal a small dark blue eyed, light pink curly haired baby girl

"Musa…is…is she…yours!" cried Stella in horror

"Ya." She sighed

"Now I see." Growled Riven as he turned to leave

"No, don't you **dare** leave!" she growled as she turned around

"Why not? I've been worried about you and you hook up with **some** guy and got **pregnant**!" he yelled with both hatred and hurt in his voice

"Is that what you **think**!" she yelled clenching her free hand

"**Ya**, it is." He growled clenching his fist

"I **love** you, I **always** have and I always **will**." She sighed

"Ya, **right**." He growled folding his arms a cross his chest

"I left because someone was trying to **kill** me and guess what!" she cried with tears in her eyes

"**SHE'S YOURS**!" she cried as she ran passed him

Riven and everyone except Josh stood there in shock.

Outside by the water fountain Musa was cradling her crying baby close t her chest as she tried to rock her to sleep.

"Its okay honey, _shh_." She whispered as tears fell from her cheeks as she starts to sing

Want you Back** by **Mandy Moore.

**Yeah   
Last night I saw you  
First time since we broke up  
I tell you baby  
It all came back to me  
When I looked into your eyes there was something more  
That I never really noticed before  
Could it be?  
That I was wrong  
I was so wrong  
When I realized  
And turned around and you were gone**

The baby started to calm down and watched her mother happily

**Chorus   
If I say I want you back  
Would you turn around and say you want me too  
'Cause I say I want you back  
This time I really mean it**

Riven stood at the entrance watching her sadly

**It hurts so much  
I want to tell you I changed for you  
But I don't know what to say or do  
We grew apart but I still want you in my heart  
I believe it's time to make a new start  
Could it be that I was wrong  
And I was so wrong  
When I realized and turned around and you were gone**

He finally decided to go to her.

**It's a thing  
I want you  
I want you back  
Will you turn around and walk away  
From me  
It's a shame  
I want you back  
With me  
Believe**

He walked up behind her

**And if I say I want you back (I want you back)  
And if you say you want me too (Do you really want me too?)  
And if I say I want you back (I want you back)  
And if you say you want me too (Do you want me too?)  
And if I say I want you back (Want you back)  
And if you say you want me too (I need you by my side)  
And if I say I want you back (I want you back)  
And if you say you want me too (Do you want me back?)  
(Fades Out)**

"Why didn't you tell me?" he sighed heavily

"What do you want?" she growled no looking at him

"Josh told me everything." He sighed heavily again as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Musa, I'm soo sorry. I was jerk, I shouldn't have jump to conclusions like that. It was just. You wouldn't tell me and seeing him, holding a baby. I don't know." He whispered in her ear

"Why didn't you come to me?" he asked as he held her closer

"Oh ya, how was I going to tell you? Hey Riven someone's trying to kill me and did I forget to mention I'm two months pregnant with your kid, but don't worry." She smiled sarcastically

"No, but it would have helped." He sighed letting her go

"Riven I was, but before I did you asked me to marry you and I was soo happy I forgot." She smiled as her eyes shinned in the moon light

"I'm sorry, I should have trusted you more." He sighed

"Ya, well it's not like I don't blame you." She sighed

"So you were telling the trust about being soo skinny." He smiled

"Ya." She sighed

"Well don't worry; I'll protect you and **our **daughter." He smiled as held the baby's head up to him

"What's her name anyway?" he smiled


	6. His Secret

They stood in the moon light together, it was unreal. Ever since she had to leave she's dreamt of this, with him and their daughter, together as a family. It practically killed her leaving him and her friends, after she had her daughter she let herself go. She almost completely stopped eating, she hardly slept with fear of being attacked and trained constantly.

"I named her Melody." She smiled as Riven wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close to him

"Cool." He smiled as he kissed Musa's head

"Riven, I didn't want you to find out about Melody like that. I swear, I was going to tell you." She sighed

"I believe you." He smiled

"Ya know, she's just like you." She smiled

"She is?" he smirked

"Yep, every time she cries I sing her your favorite songs and she stops." She giggled

"Smart kid." He smirked

"So, how is everyone taking this?" she sighed

"Well….they're happy she's not his and you two aren't together." He sighed

"Good, why would anyone think I'd date him?" she sighed in disgust

"Stella said he was cute." Sighed Riven disgusted

"Why?" she giggled

"You mean to tell me, you're in no way attracted to Josh?" he asked confused, yet happy

"Of course, Riven I love you and besides Josh is like a brother to me." She smiled shaking her head

"Good." He smiled

"Your father knew you where you were?" he sighed

"Ya, he did." She sighed

"Musa why were people trying to kill you." He whispered

"Actually Riven, they're not after me anymore." She sighed

"That's great." He smiled as she put her head down

"No its not, they're after Melody." She sighed bringing her head up

"What!" he yelled

"Ya, you see they started to come after me shortly before you asked me to marry you." She sighed

"But why?" he sighed shaking his head

"Ya know, I asked them that same question and you know what they said?" She cried with tears in her eyes

"No, what?" he sighed holding her tighter

"They said they wanted her and if anyone got in their way they'd kill them." She cried as she buried her face in his chest

"After I found that out I knew I couldn't tell you, I didn't want you to get hurt." Smiled sheepishly

"She's my daughter and you're my wife of course I'm going to want to stop some pathetic mother"

"Oh Riven, we're not married yet." She giggled

"We would have if you would have stayed and besides we're getting married in two weeks, so close enough." He smirked

"Ya, let's go back in." she sighed

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Ya, I am." She smiled

"I guess it's a good thing all the kids are going home in a few days." He smiled as they walked back into Alfea

"Why?" she asked confused

"So I can spend time with you two." He smiled she gave him a confused look

"Oh ya I didn't tell you, I'm teacher at Red Fountain." He laughed

"Seriously, I never would have imagined my tough bad boy Riven being teacher, so did you kill any students?" she giggled

"Na, I tried though." He smirked as he opened the dinning hall doors.


	7. Layla's in LOVE

**PurpleNove832: gr**eat minds think alike.

They walked back into the dinning hall to see the girls with their boyfriends and surprisingly Layla was with Josh.

"Looks like those two are getting along." Whispered Riven

"Ya, not really all that surprised though." Smiled Musa

"Why?" he smirked

"Josh is a sports freak, just like Layla." She smiled

"Oh, well that makes sense." He laughed

"So, what do you teach at RF?" she smiled as they walked over to an empty table

"What I do best, stealth and thievery." He smirked

"Oh ya?" she smiled

"Yep, its fun when I assign them the most difficult things I can think of." He laughed

"And they passed?" she smiled

"Barely." He smirked

"You're evil." She smiled shaking her head

"Ya, but its fun." He smirked

"Do you two see how Layla and Josh are?" smiled Stella as her and Brandon sat down

"Ya, isn't it obvious Stella?" smiled Bloom holding Summer as her and Sky along with Timmy and Tecna sat down

"I think they look cute together." Smiled Flora as her and Helia sat down

"So Musa, how do you know Josh?" asked Stella

"Well, we grew up together and he is/was my bodyguard." She smiled

"Anything else?" asked Musa

"How compatible do you think they are?" smiled Tecna

"Well as I told Riven, Josh is as much of a sports freak as Layla is and he's a decent dancer." She smiled

"Well than, I'd say they have an 80 percent chance of a success." Smiled Tecna

"You girls are trying to set her up. smiled Musa

"What, its time for Layla to have a boyfriend." Smiled Bloom

"Whatever." Sighed Musa shaking her head

**XxX**

"So Layla, what do you like to do for fun?" smiled Josh as him and Layla danced

"I love to play sports and mountain climb." She smiled

"Really, that's awesome I do too and I love to surf." He smiled

"You surf? I've always wanted to learn." She smiled

"I can teach you anytime." He smiled

"Cool." She smiled happily

**A few hours later**

"I'm sorry to say the dance is over, so will the girls say goodbye to the Red Fountain boys?" smiled Ms. Faragonda as she stood on the stage

Bloom and the girls left with their husbands and Layla and Josh left together, while Musa and Riven just stood outside saying goodbye to their friends.

"I guess I'd better get to Harmonic Nebula." She sighed

"How about we hang out a little while longer?" he smirked

"Don't you have to go back to Red Fountain?" smiled Musa cradling Melody

"Not really." He smirked

"Where should we go?" she smiled

"My apartment." He smirked

"Fine with me, lover." She smirked

As they got on his leva bike, they heading to Magix

They walked into a big apartment building and into his apartment.

"Not bad." She smiled looking around

"Ya, not bad for what RF pays me." He laughed

"Let me give you a tour." He laughed

"Okay." She giggled

"Okay go this way and here's my room." He smiled opening the door. Inside there's a big bed, a dresser, some cloths on the floor

Musa walked and laid Melody on his bed as she turned to his dresser

"What's this?" she smiled looking at the pictures of them on his dresser

"Just some old pics." He smirked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist

"Ya, I guess we're going to have to make new ones." She smiled

"Ya, except they'll be of all three of us." He smiled lightly squeezed her waist as he kissed her neck

"I'd love that." She smiled happily leaning against him


	8. Next Morning

The next morning Musa woke up to find that Melody wasn't with her. She jumped up and started looking for her.

"What are you doing?" laughed Riven as he walked in

"Melody she's…with you?" she asked confused as she turned to Riven cradling Melody in his arms

"Ya, she was hungry. Is that a problem?" he smirked

"Oh no, I just didn't know where she was." She smiled as she walked to them

"I told you, you don't need to be worried anymore." He smirked as he hugged her

"What time is it?" she yawned

"8:34"

"Wow, its late." She smiled

"Ya, I was surprise cause you never use to sleep this late." He laughed

"Ya, I haven't really had a good sleeping schedule for long time." She shrugged

"Oh ya, hurry and change." He said as he started to leave

"Why?" she asked

"Stella and the girls want to take you dress shopping and they'll be here in twenty minutes." He smirked as he saw Musa run into the bathroom

Musa took a shower when she finally realized the only cloths she had with her were the ones she wore her.

"Damn." She mumbled to herself as she stood in the middle of Riven's room wearing a dark blue towel

"I hope you don't talk like that around Mel?" Smirked Riven as he came in carrying a big duffel bag

"What this?" she asked

"Some of your old cloths you left in my dorm before you left." He laughed as she opened it

"I'm glad you kept them." She giggled

"Ya, well you have ten minutes." He replied before leaving again

"Lets see what I have." She smirked as she rummaged through the bag

"Hopefully this stuff will still fit." She giggled looking at her baggy pants

"Hey Muse" Riven stopped as he saw Musa wearing the same cloths she did when she was still in Alfea

"Need a belt?" he laughed as she tried holding her pants up

"Shut up." She growled

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed handing her a black one

"I think you should leave your hair down, it might be too long in your pigtails." He smirked as she glared at him

"So when did you become such a fashion freak?" she smirked

"Just some advice." He laughed as he went to answer the door

"I guess I should get some new cloths." She sighed as she put the belt on

"Hey girls." She smiled as she walked out of his room

"Musa you look almost same as you did when we were in school." Smiled Bloom

"Minus the belt." Giggled Stella

"The pants wouldn't stay up." She shrugged

"So she has to wear one of mine." Laughed Riven as he held Melody

"So how long will you girls be gone?" asked Sky

"A few hours." Shrugged Bloom as she looked at the guys lounging and watching tv

"They won't miss us." Giggled Flora

"Lets go." Giggled Musa as they left Riven's apartment


	9. Dress Shopping

At the wedding dress store 'Dreams Come True' Musa and the girls were looking at every wedding dress there.

"Have you found anything you like sweetie?" smiled Flora as they walk towards each other

"No." she replied

"Me either." sighed Bloom

"Same here." sighed Stella and everyone else

"Do you need some help?" smiled a petite blonde women that worked there

"Ya, our friend here is getting married and she needs a dress, but we can't find one she likes." smiled Stella

"Okay, how about we have one customized for you?" she smiled

"Sure." smiled Musa

"Great, she how long do you want the dress?" she asked as she made a small computer appear

"To my feet." she replied

"Sleeves or no sleeves?" she asked

"I was thinking of sleeves hanging from my shoulders." she answered shyly

"Nice, do you want it puffy or thin?" she smiled

"A little puffy." she giggled

"Sparkles or no sparkles?" she asked

"Sparkles." smiled Stella

"Stella!" yelled the girls

"No, she's right." smiled Musa

"Okay and do you want it a tie back or a zip up?" she smiled

"Zip up, I think?" she answered

"I think that's all the answers I need." she smiled

"So when do you need it by?" she smiled

"I'm getting married in two weeks." she replied

"Okay, we should have it down in a few days." smiled the lady as the girls left

The girls walked out of the store and headed back to the apartment. When they walked in the guys were asleep on the couches with the babies curled on Sky and Riven.

"How cute." whispered Flora

"Ya." giggled the girls

The guys woke up to see the girls laughing.

"Hey, how was dress shopping?" yawned Riven

"How was babysitting?" giggled Musa picking Melody up

"Tiring." he laughed

"Ya, same here." she smiled cradling Melody

"Hey Musa, when do you want to arrange the wedding with Tiffany the wedding planner?" asked Stella

"How about tomorrow?" she replied

"Cool, we need to go." smiled Bloom

"Ya, us too." smiled everyone else

"Okay, see ya." smiled Musa and Riven as their friends left


	10. Babysitting 101

Thanks CHW for the advice.

As their friends left Musa turned to Riven smiling.

"So tell me, what happened?" she giggled a bit

"You really want to know?" he laughed

"Yep." she nodded

"Well after you left."

**Flashback**

The guys are sitting on the couches watching the leva bike races.

"Bye guys." smiled the girls as they left, but the guys were to focused on the race to realize the girls had left. Then ten minutes later Summer starts crying up a storm (not literally) so then Melody starts crying too.

"Oh man, stop their crying." growled Riven

"Why their yours and Sky's kids?" smirked Brandon

"Ya, but you deal with Stella." laughed Riven .

"Oh man, what's that smell!" yelled Timmy covering his noise

"Come on Riven, Melody needs a diaper change and Summer's hungry." sighed Sky as he got up

"I have no idea how to change a dirty diaper!" he laughed sacredly holding Melody at arms length

"I'll show you." shrugged Sky walking into the kitchen

"Okay lay her down on the counter." sighed Sky seeing how Riven was holding his daughter

"Now what?" he asked confused as he laid her on her back

"Take the diaper off for one." he snickered

"That doesn't seem too hard." he shrugged as he removed the diaper

"OH MAN!" cried the guys running away from the kitchen covering their noises

"What's wrong guys?" asked Helia

"Melody's diaper is worst the OBO!" whined Sky laying Summer on the couch by Brandon

"I don't think I can smell anymore." mumbled Riven

"You guys are babies." sighed Brandon getting up and walking into the kitchen. A few minutes later Brandon came out cradling Melody in a clean diaper giggling.

"Whoa bro, how did you do it?" asked Sky and Riven amazed

"You seem to forget I'm the oldest of four. I had to change my little brother and sister's all the time when my parents weren't around." he shrugged handing Melody to Riven

"Thanks man." laughed Riven

"I'll bill ya later." he laughed sitting down

"I'll be right back, I still have to give Summer her bottle." smiled Sky walking back into the kitchen. Sky came back feeding Summer with a semi warm bottle of milk and sat down.

An hour later the two babies got restless so Sky took Summer's toys out of the baby bag. He laid the toys down on the ground in front of the two baby girls.

"Good, its quiet again." sighed Riven happily

"Ya." agreed the guys

"AH!" cried Timmy as Melody threw a toy block at his head

"Calm down Timmy it was just a little...AH!" he yelled as Summer threw a doll at his head, the guys bursted out laughing.

"Got any more bright ideas?" growled Riven as he rubbed his head

"Ya, call their moms." laughed Helia

" Seriously, I understand why Riven isn't good with kids since he just found out he had one." sighed Brandon

"But bro, you've had Summer for what going on a year bro?" smirked Brandon shaking his head

"Since you're such inexpert what do we do?" sighed Sky

"Simple, since Melody is Musa's kid we know she loves music." he answered turning the stereo on low and putting hip hop on.

"Sorry man, but she doesn't like it." sighed Timmy

"Of course not, she likes my music." smirked Riven putting classic rock and Melody starts to be quiet.

"She's listening to it." smiled the guys shocked

"That's one down, what about Summer?" asked Riven as he sat on the ground by Melody

"Oh ya, she loves to play with Lady, (his dog) but we left her at Sparx." he sighed

"Will a stuffed one do?" asked Riven getting up

"Dude, you have stuffed animals!" laughed the guys as Riven went into his room

"Hell no." he growled giving his friends death glares as he carried a small cute brown puppy dog with big blue eyes.

"I got this for Musa before she left." he grumbled as he handed the toy to Summer. She hugged it tightly and patted its head.

"Now that their happy lets get back to the race." he sighed sitting down on a couch. Soon later the guys fell asleep and when then woke up they realized that there were crayon marks all over the walls.

"Oh man." grumbled Riven madly as he hit his head

"We better clean this place up before the girls get back and yell at us for falling asleep." sighed Brandon getting up

After about half an hour of scrubbing and cleaning the guys finally finished getting the markings of the walls and carpet. Just as they laid on the couches the girls walked in.

**End Flashback**

"Interesting, I guess I'm going to have to get Brandon to tutor you in baby care." she giggled

"Why can't you?" he smirked as he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him

"Because I have a wedding to help plan." she smiled

"Sure." he smirked rolling his eyes as he started to tickle her


	11. Threats before the Wedding

The two weeks have come and gone for Musa. Her wedding has been all planned, her dress is being picked up and everything is going perfect. Musa is sitting down on the couch in Riven and her's apartment, putting on her make up while still in her new red silk pajama pants and long sleeve shirt. Bloom, Stella, Tecna and Flora are getting ready for the wedding that's starting in two hours, whiled Layla the bride's maid, goes and picks up Musa's dress.

Last night the guys took Riven out for a bachelor party, while the girls threw their own party for Musa. The girls told the guys to keep Riven away from Musa until the wedding, since its bad luck for them to see each other before hand and they didn't want anything bad to happen to their friends, again. The guys agreed and party almost all night and soo did the girls, more or less.

Musa and Riven or more like Musa and Tiffany, decided to have the wedding at Alfea since that's where Riven and her met. After that little agreement Musa talked to Riven just to make sure it was okay with him and it was. After all, its not where you get married, its who you marry that counts.

Musa finished putting on her foundation, black eye liner and put on her lip pink lip gloss. Then she started to brush her hair when Stella ran to her side or as fast a very pregnant fairy can run so she could suggest how Musa should have her hair.

"Musa you really should have you hair in a bun." she smiled

"But Stella"

"Or how about having it curled?" smiled Bloom walking over

"Mmm." thought Stella picturing Musa with her hair curled

"Ya, like some around her face and some on the back." she beamed clapping her hands

"Okay, girls that sounds fine." she smiled shaking her head as Stella says a spell for Musa's hair to curl.

"So?" smiled Flora as she held a small mirror in front of Musa

"Cute." she nodded looking at the medium curls

"Good, now we just need"

"Hey girls, sorry it took me soo long." sighed Layla walking in carrying a big white box

"Its okay." smiled Musa as she got up and took the box

"I'm going to get my bride's maid dress on!" she called walking to the bathroom with her dress in her hands

"So how does it look?" asked Bloom when Musa took her dress out of the box

"Its perfect." she smiled walking in the bed room

"So who wants to watch Melody while Musa and Riven are gone?" asked Tecna

Within fifteen minutes the girls were dressed and ready to head to Alfea. Musa picked up Melody from her crib, where she's wearing a light blue baby gown. Stella grabbed Musa's lily bouquet and they headed for Alfea.

At Alfea the guys are already there, but they're not all that happy. Sky, Brandon, Helia and Timmy are wearing black tuxedos with white ties and so is Riven, but he has a black tie. The guys are in the dinning hall where the tables have been taken out and replaced with a lot of chairs. On the sides of the chairs facing the isle there are blue and pink lilies. In the isle there is a long red carpet going from the entrance to the front of the room.

Sky, Brandon, Helia and Timmy are standing around Riven as he sits on a chair holding his head and grumbling. The four friends exchange looks at each other, no knowing what to do as they hear the threats their friend is making towards them.

"I swear, if this stupid hangover isn't gone by the time I get married. I'm gonna slice you four up soo small your wives won't be able to identify your body parts." he growled rubbing her temples

"Riven we're"

"Shut it Sky." he snapped glaring at the blonde

"Okay okay, we might have party a little to much"

"A little? Please you four won't let me leave the bar until two in the morning." he yawned madly

"And even than I had to practically sneak out." he huffed leaning back on the white chair

"We only wanted you to have a little fun before you get married." shrugged Timmy

"Ya well guess what guys, for the last two weeks it feels like I've been married " he smirked laughing a little

"So where are you and Musa going for you honeymoon?" asked Helia

"I don't." he shrugged

"Dude, ya gotta know where you're taken her for two weeks." sighed Brandon loudly

"Well where do you think I should take her?" he asked raising an eye brow

**Where should Riven take Musa?** **The most votes wins.**


	12. Honeymoon Plans

"Don't know, but look at the time the wedding is in ten minutes." grinned Sky looking at the clock

"Yep and everyone is starting to come in here." stated Timmy as teachers, old classmates and people from Harmonic Nebula showed up

"Well go see if the girl are here." yawned Riven getting up and stood by the guy in a long white gown, the mister. While the guys left to find the girls.

The guys left the dinning hall and ended for Faragonda's office, when they got there they opened the door to reveal their beautiful wives and Riven's soo to be.

"Hey ladies, ready?" asked Sky looking at his wife

"Ya, where's Summer at Sky?" she questioned

"With my parents of course, why did you think I'd lose her?" he laughed

"You did before." she mumbled under her breathe

"Huh?" he asked eyeing her

"Nothing." she beamed

"Where's Melody?" asked Timmy

"With Ms. Faragonda." answered Bloom

"Well lets get going." smiled Layla

"Stella you okay?" asked Flora worriedly

"Ya..I'm fine..." she nodded walking out of the room with Brandon

"Okay." shrugged Flora not fully believing her friend as she held Helia's hand

"Okay, so Stella and Brandon walk out first, Flora and Helia, Bloom and Sky, Timmy and I and then Layla and Josh, right Musa?" asked Tecna looking behind her

"Yep." she nodded holding flowers as they walked to the dinning hall

"Okay, see you in a bit." whispered Bloom as they started to walk into the dinning hall slowly

After Layla and Josh walked in Musa looked at her father, who had just showed up wearing a suit just like Sky and the others. He smiled at her for the first time since she had to leave, they haven't talked since she came back. She didn't think he'd show up, but look here he is standing in front of her smiling.

"You look beautiful honey." he smiled taking her hand

"Thank you daddy." she replied happily as tears started to form in her eyes

"Now, now honey, don't go crying and ruin your make-up. That fiancé of yours hasn't even had a chance for his eyes to pop out of his head, yet." he laughed whipping a tear from her eye

"Well then, lets go." she giggled taking his arm

"Lets." he added as the doors opened and they walked down the red carpet slowly. The room filled with people stood in awe as they watched Musa walk passed them. They finally reached Riven and the mister, when her father let her go and sat down by Faragonda and Saladin in the front row.

Riven hasn't been able to take his eyes of the petite woman in front of him since she walked through the doors. It was like he was falling in love all over again and he wished that they were the only ones here. But since they're not, he has to control himself. For now anyways.

The time went by in a blink of an eye, for Riven. The only thing he remembers is saying yes and hearing Musa say yes. All the rest of the time was spent on what he was going to do later with his wife, all alone.

"You may now kiss the bride." announced the minster and when they were about to there was aloud scream and everyone turned to the winx girls, who were huddled around someone.

"Stella!" cried Bloom

"We need to get her to the hospital, she's having her baby." advised Tecna and Layla as they helped the soon to be mommy up

"Stella, are you okay?" asked Brandon worriedly as he took Tecna's spot

"Do I...look okay?" she replied madly

"Take her to Ofelia's office." ordered Faragonda

"Ya." nodded Brandon and Layla as they left the room hurriedly

"Well, um...lets resume. You may now kiss the bride." sighed the mister giving a half smile as Musa and Riven kissed and ran after their friends.

They ran to Ofelia's office just to see their friends, minus Brandon sitting on chairs waiting for the baby to be born.

"Here you go Musa." smiled Flora handing her Melody

"Thanks Flora." she smiled back

"Well, its gonna be awhile." sighed Tecna

"Yep." nodded Bloom in agreement cradling her daughter

"Oh ya, before I forget." smiled Sky getting up from his sit by Bloom

"What?" asked Musa and Riven confused

"We all got you guys a little something." replied Timmy

"You guys." smiled Musa

"Ya, we figured we'd send you away for two weeks." laughed Layla

"So where are all of you sending us?" asked Riven raising an eye brow

"Lim-phious realm and you'll be staying at the hottest five star hotel, the Cerulean Heights which is right by the beach." giggled Bloom

"Oh girls, you didn't have to do that. But we're glad you did." smiled Musa as she hugged her friends

"Sneaky guys." laughed Riven shaking his head

"We know." nodded the guys proudly

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but there ya go. Oh and thanks Death-rocker for the idea.**


	13. Limphious realm

"You two better be going, you'll be late." smiled Bloom

"Late for what?" asked Musa

"Your cruise of course." giggled Flora

"Oh and we already packed you're stuff, also Bloom and Sky will take care of Melody." stated Tecna

"Thanks again, tell Stella we're happy for her and sorry we had to leave." smiled Musa sadly as she handed Melody to Sky

"Bye baby." she whispered kissing her daughter's head

"Ya, you be good." smirked Riven at his little girl as they disappeared

**Inside Ofelia's Office**

On the bed on the far end of the white room lays Stella, who is squeezing her husband's hand to the point of crushing it. But being the strong knight and king he is, he's keeping a strong front.

"You're doing fine Stella, just keep pushing." instructed Ofelia

"Brandon I thought you loved me." cried Stella as tears rolled down her cheeks

"I..do." he smiled through his gritted teeth from the pain of his bones braking

"Then why did you do this?" she whined as she gave another push

"Stella, I'm...sorry...I love you." he winced kissing her forehead lovingly

"Do you mean it!" she cried giving one finally push

"Always." he smiled as she finally let him go

"Congratulations you two, you are now the proud parents of a beautiful boy." smiled Ofelia wrapping the infant in a blue blanket.

**Me**a**n while on Lim-phious**

"Wow Riven, isn't this soo beautiful?" sighed Musa leaning on the rail of the cruise ship

"Ya, but I still don't see why we couldn't just _stay in._" he whispered wrapping his muscular arms around her bare waist just above her short red skirt and brushing her red string bikini top's strings

"I already told you, we can do that later." she smirked turning her around to face him, laying her hands on his bare chest and glancing down at his black swim short. That seem to have a bulge for some reason

"I know, but can you blame me?" he pouted innocently tiring to hide his smirk

"Yes." she nodded

"I wonder how Stella's doing?" sighed Musa

"I'm sure her, Brandon and their baby are fine. So can we forget about them and get back to _us_?" he mumbled in her ear pressing her closer to him

"Sometimes I wonder if you get separation anxiety (1) when I'm not around." she giggled

"Sad, but true." he nodded against her neck

**Back at Sparx**

"I'm soo happy for them Sky." smiled Bloom as they rested in their living room on their huge blue couch. Melody and Summer playing in front of them on the ground, while Sky sat by his wife watching the two.

"Ya and Brandon should be happy too." he laughed

"What's that mean?" giggled the red head queen

"Well Stella's no longer pregnant and they got a beautiful baby"

"Oh, sorry baby but I have to feed the little ones." she smiled apologetically as she used her magic to carry Summer and Melody into the kitchen

"Okay." he nodded turning the tv on

"_The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart_" "I really need to get Bloom to change that." sighed Sky as he got off the couch and started to look for his wife's cell.

"_Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl_" "Found it." he smirked picking up the pink phone off the table

"Hello?" he answered "Hey Flora, no she's here. She's just feeding the kids." he answered "Do you want me to get her?" "No, its no problem." "Okay, I'll tell her you call." "Bye Flor." he smiled as he hung up the phone

"Who was that Sky?" asked Bloom walking in

"Flora, she told me to have you call her tomorrow. Her and Helia are going out tonight." he answered her unasked question

"Okay." she smiled as her and the two girls sat down on the couch with him

(1) I got this little part from **Tease** a Romy fanfic wrote by **ishandahalf**. Remy makes a deal with Scott, that Scott can't get laid by that night and Scott bets Remy can't last one night without sleeping with Rogue. The thing is the girls hear them and decide to ruin their bets. Personally I really like this fanfic, too bad it's only a ONESHOT


	14. Celebration?

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in almost a month, but I've had a lot of homework and conditioning for Softball is really tiring.Andforyour info BeTtEr ThAn U101 I'm not fat and I don't personally like to be threatened for not writing in awhile thanks. But really, thanks everyone else.

**Two weeks later**

Musa and Riven's honeymoon is over so now they're picking up their daughter from Sparxs. But first they stopped at their apartment to change, cause it was an order from Stella. She told them to look their best or else. Musa and her husband are quite confused about their friend's behavior, but decided to do what she said.

"I wonder what she has planned?" wondered Musa as she walked out of their bedroom wearing a red and gold silk dress that goes to her feet, which have on red strapped heels. Her hair is in a high pony tail.

"Knowing her, we're going to a party dedicated to her." snorted Riven wearing a blue dress shirt with the first two buttons undone and black dress pants and shoes.

"Or for the baby, that we haven't seen." she giggled "Lets go." Musa used a transportation spell and they were now in front of Bloom and Sky's castle on Sparx. They walked to the door and to their surprise a maid had opened it before they knocked.

"Ah, Princess Musa and Prince Riven please come in." she smiled

"Thanks." they nodded entering the dark castle

"Riven, something seems wro" **"SURPRISE!" **"HUH!" yelled Musa and Riven as the lights came on and they saw all their friends

"Finally, we thought you two would never get here." smiled Stella looking a lot thinner then the last time they saw her and in her arms she's carrying her little baby.

"So this is for us?" giggled Musa looking around the decorated room

"Well ya, you guys left before the after party." smiled Bloom

"It was all Flora's idea."stated Layla

"Thanks Flora." smiled Musa as she hugged her friend

"No problem sweetie." she replied

"So Stel, no one has told me. Did you have a boy or a girl?" asked Musa

"A boy and his name is Logan." she smiled happily showing off her heir to the throne. He has his mother's eyes and his father's hair, but with a little bit of blonde.

"Cool, so where's Mel?" asked Riven looking around for his daughter

"She's with...SUMMER!" cried Bloom as she heard a crash in her baby's room. Her and everybody else ran to the nursery. When they got there one of the cribs was on the ground with no baby. Bloom ran to the crib that the crying was coming from and picked Summer up, but Melody was gone.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!" yelled Musa searching through the blankets

"Don't worry, we'll find her." sighed Sky

"Timmy, Tecna and Bloom check the cameras. Flora, Helia and Layla check all the rooms. Brandon, Riven, Josh and myself will check outside." ordered Sky as every went to search for Melody.

"Knew this would happen, I knew they would never stop looking for her." cried Musa

"Its going to be okay Musa, we'll find her. I promise." whispered Riven as he held his wife close to his chest.


	15. Missing Melody

**I'm really sorry for the long update, I've been really busy and my teachers have been soo evil.**

Hours have past since Melody went missing, the sun was no longer high in the sky and Musa was scared out of her mind for her daughter's safety. Riven and the guys have kept the search going while Bloom and the girls consoled Musa.

In one of the many guest rooms in Bloom's castle, Musa lays on her stomach crying, like she has for the last five hours. Hope of finding her daughter, long gone. Not even her best friends can help her and her husband, who refuses to give up the search is not really any help.

"Musa, sweetie, we'll find her. Just have" Musa sat up and glared at her friend with her puffy red eyes and tear stained face. Clenching the bed sheets with her fist.

"I swear Flora, that last word better not be faith. Cause I've had it and look where its gotten me?" Not meaning to snap at her friend Musa bows her head and sadly tells her she's sorry.

"It's okay Musa, we understand. I mean if it was Summer who was taken I would have destroyed every realm just so I could find her." smiled Bloom as she gently laid on her hand on Musa's shoulder.

"Thanks girls." whispered Musa sadly as she drifted off.

Outside the castle Riven and all the guys were looking around for clues to who could have took Melody, but still they found nothing. It was too dark to keep searching, but Riven won't let anyone stop.

"Come on Riven, even if there is something out here, it's way too dark to find it." sighed Sky as him, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, Josh and Riven met in the center of a clearing in the forest.

"Ya, bro. We're tired." yawned Brandon

"What if it was you kid that got taken?" growled Riven very annoyed as he glared at two of his friends

"Well..um..."

"That's what I thought, so let's keep looking." With that being said they all spilt up again

Unaware to them a figure was making a call, that involved Princess Melody.

"I'll be there soon, I'm just going to stay here and make sure they don't find anything. Besides it's funny to torture the parents." the figure said evilly "I promise as soon as I'm done here I'll be there and we'll get the little runt's powers." With that being said he hung the phone up and sneak off into the darkness.

**Sorry it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and probably the end.**


	16. Betrayal and Baby news

After a while Riven gave up to his friends, it was too late and he needed to sleep. So him and the guys went inside, they looked for their wives and sat with them. The girls decided to stay with Musa in the living room, they grabbed blankets and pillows. They were going to have a slumber party, the room sure was big enough and so the guys stayed in their too since their wives were they have to. They stayed up talking about the past and Melody and if she's okay. Not long after they fell asleep, except Josh. He got up and looked around, then he left quietly. But not quiet enough, Layla saw him leave. First she thought he was going to the bathroom, but that was the other way. So she got up and followed him.

Even in the darkness she could see him, but barely. On the other side of the dark hall he made a portal, he walked through it and disappeared. Layla decided not to jump to conclusions, so of course she followed him through the portal he made. Once on the other side she saw him walk away from her, she looked around to see where she was and realized she was in a cave of sorts. She figured she was going to lose him if she didn't stay with him, so she quietly ran after him through the tunnels.

Finally he stopped and a crying began, but not just any crying, a baby's crying. Melody. Layla pressed her back against the cave wall and looked around and there was Melody, in a little bubble crying her head off. In front of her was Josh and a women. The women looked familiar for some reason, but why?

"Can we start now?" growled the women with long high black pig tails, wearing a black mini skirt, black midriff tank top and knee high black boots. Her dangerous blacks eyes glaring at Melody, as she clenched her fist.

"Calm down, look I want my money first witch. I've been risking my life for the last year trying to get this brat, so I want more money." Josh was no longer the sweet sports freak Layla met two weeks ago, now, now he was a jerk. An evil child thief who need his butt kicked, hard.

"Is that okay 'Stacy'?" he laughed as 'Stacy' turned and glared at him in a familiar evil glare.

"Don't. Call. Us. That." She threatened as her fist glowed black

"Why? Because it sounds like a pixie name?" he laughed again "Calm down Trix, look after we use the brat's powers on you three you'll be back to your normal b-witchy selves."

"Good, now lets start." ordered the Trix. Doing as he was told Josh walked over to Melody and blasted the bubbled, but nothing happened.

"Why is she still in that thing?" growled the Trix madly

"She's stronger than I thought, it might take me a little while." When he noticed her scowl he added "Don't worry, it won't be that long."

"It better not be." they threaten madly

"Oh no Melody, I have to save her." so Layla transformed into her Charmix form and started attacking the Trix and Josh.

"LAYLA!" cried Josh in horror that Layla had found out

"Ya, miss me?" she growled as she blasted him again

"Layla, this isn't what you think!" he cried as he tried to dodge her attacks

"Oh, so you weren't after Melody, you weren't going to use her powers to help the Trix and you didn't betray Musa!" yelled Layla sarcastically

"You don't understand!" he cried again as he blasted at her

"Oh I understand just find, but I don't think you understand. Because you're still here, but you'll learn." she smirked as she blasted him with everything she had and he went flying against the wall. Then Layla fell to the ground exhausted and back to her normal cloths, unfortunately the Trix still had all their power and right behind Layla.

"Say goodbye pixie." smirked the Trix

"Goodbye." echoed ten different voices behind them.

"Huh!" cried the Trix as the winx girls blasted them hard against the wall. Flora flew to Layla and said a spell.

"There you go sweetie, you should have enough power for us to do convergence." smiled Flora in her charmix form

"Thanks Flor." nodded Layla as she transformed into her Charmix form. All the girls flew up in the air and combined their powers and made a human shaped thing and destroyed the Trix once and for all.

The girls landed safely on the ground with the rest of their power. But instead of resting in her husband's arms like the rest of them, Musa and Riven ran to their baby girl. As soon as Musa and Riven got to Melody, her bubble popped and Melody fell safely into her mother's arms. Musa snuggled Melody and planted kisses all over her baby's face, as she cried happily. Riven wrapped his arms around his girls and kissed both of them. Finally things were going to be better, they were back together and were a family again.

Five months later Josh was sentenced to life in prison of Harmonic Nebula. Girls and the guys are in Magix at the old pizza parlor they use to hang out at when they were younger talking about the past five months. Brandon holding his son, as are Sky and Riven as they cradled their daughters. Bloom, Stella and Layla talking about Musa having her second baby in a little over four months. But the best part is, they'll be there when she has it.

"Musa, please tell us. Is it a boy or a girl." begged all the girls with puppy eyes

"No, you'll have to wait." smirked Musa as she rubbed her stomach lovingly as she winked to her husband. All of the girls cried sadly.

"Uh..girls...I have something to tell you all." announced Flora as she stood up

"What is it Flor?" asked Bloom concerned

"Well, I'm um..I'm pregnant." she smiled as Helia hugged her and they turned to their friends

"That's great!" cried everyone

"Hey Flora, hate to take away the attention from you. But I'm pregnant too." smiled Tecna and Timmy as everyone cheered for them too.

"That's great, finally you guys will know what it's like to have a baby." smiled Bloom, Stella and Musa, as their husband laughed and wished Helia and Timmy luck.

"Well guys, lets celebrate!" cried Stella happily

"Yay!" agree the rest of them, even the babies.

**The End**

Thanks everyone who read and reviewed this story. I love you all.:)


End file.
